The Crown of Pyrrhia
by Rainstorm The RainWing
Summary: Fatespeaker turns out to be one of the few true NightWing prophets left in Pyrrhia, and her prophecy tells of 7 dragonets who have to save Pyrrhia from an ancient enemy. Follow the dragonets on their adventure, from studying in the caves with the dragons in the first prophecy, to fighting the ancient enemy threatening Pyrrhia's dragons.
1. Characters

**This is my first story so I'm sorry if it's bad, thanks for checking it out.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wings of Fire.**

_Characters_

Aqua the SeaWing

Earthquake the MudWing

Ember the SkyWing

Scorpion the SandWing

Rainstorm the RainWing

Blizzard the IceWing

Stormchaser the NightWing

**The Prophecy**

_An old enemy rises from the ground_

_His power has unlimited bounds._

_To stop him from taking Pyrrhia down,_

_7 dragonets must find Pyrrhia's Crown._

_Find wings of mud deep underground_

_The SeaWing egg lies in ruins-unfound._

_Sky and rain will find their way_

_To the SandWing egg-in the caves it shall lay._

_Wings of ice lie on cold stone,_

_While wings of night rest in a stronghold._

_7 dragonets will journey together_

_To find the source of Pyrrhia's power._


	2. Prologue

**Thanks so much for checking my story out, I really appreciate it. Sorry for the short chapters, they will get longer as the story continues.**

**Disclaimer: I don''t own Wings of Fire.**

**Prologue**

"Glory, Tsunami, where are you? They're hatching!" Sunny called. "We're coming!" Glory replied. "It's interesting how they're hatching on an eclipse," Tsunami commented. "Kind of like how we hatched on the brightest night," Glory answered. "Do you think they'll be okay with growing up in the caves?" Tsunami wondered. "Of course they will, with us as their teachers," Glory joked. "But seriously, I think they'll be fine. We _are _letting them go outside, which is more than we had," Glory continued. "True. Now come on, I want to watch them hatch," Tsunami said.

"The MudWing's almost out," Clay told Glory and Tsunami when they got to the cave that was the hatchery, later to become the dragonets' sleeping cave. "He's going to be the bigwings, like you, Clay," Sunny said, smiling. "Will the eggs be okay if the MudWing tries to break them?" Starflight wondered. "They should be fine, they're hatching anyway," Glory answered. "All right then," Tsunami said, settling down next to the eggs, "Let's see who hatches next."


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wings of Fire.**

Chapter 1

_6 years later_

"Rainstorm, you're up next!" Tsunami called. I sighed. "Who am I against?" I asked. I was hoping it would be Ember, because we were about equal when it came to skill in battle. "You're up against Stormchaser," Tsunami told me. Great. I'm pretty good at fighting, but Stormchaser was easily the strongest out of us dragonets, and that usually helped him in a fight. Then again, I could always try to trick him. "Can I use my camouflage?" I asked. "Nope, not today," Tsunami replied. "Okay, 3, 2, 1, FIGHT!" she yelled. Stormchaser and I started circling around each other, waiting for the other dragon to make a move. I feinted to the right, and Stormchaser fell for it, lunging towards his right with his claws outstretched. Meanwhile, I darted toward his left, reaching out with my claws. Would I be able to reach his neck? He turned quickly, so I couldn't get to his neck, but I managed to reach his side. I leaped towards him, pinning him down with my front claws, and aimed at his eyes with my fangs. "Okay, that's good," Tsunami said. "Nice strategy, Rainstorm. Stormchaser, remember; keep your guard up on all sides, in case it's a feint, like what Rainstorm did. Good work today, you two. Tell the others that it's time for dinner." Stormchaser and I headed down to the study cave to tell the other dragonets that it was dinnertime, then we all raced each other to the main cave chamber, where we had our dinner.

After dinner, I padded into our sleeping cave and curled up on the stone ledge that served as my bed to think. I'd always known that my friends and I were part of the Second Prophecy, but with the news that Starflight had told us at dinner, I was starting to think that we should start actually fulfilling the prophecy. I thought back to the conversation at dinner.

"_Did you hear about the enemy's minions attacking the SkyWings?" Starflight asked. Beside me, I felt Ember stiffen. As Blizzard and Scorpion started asking questions, Ember hissed in my ear, "We're the dragonets of the Second Prophecy. We're supposed to end this war. We need to. Now." _

As I was thinking about how we were supposed to end the war, Aqua spoke up. "We need to end this war. We need to tell our guardians."

"Tell us what?" Clay asked, stepping into the cave.

We yelped in surprise. Ember and Scorpion almost fell off their ledges.

"Um, we kind of want to stop this war," Stormchaser said.

"Leaving to stop it _now_ would be preferable," Blizzard added.

"You're sure you guys are ready?" Clay asked.

We all nodded.

"Alright, I'll talk to the others," Clay sighed.

After about an hour, Clay stepped back into our sleeping cave. "Okay, guys, I talked to the others," He announced.

"You leave tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 2

**Most/all of this story is going to be told from Rainstorm's POV. Also, the minions are ****_not _****from Despicable Me! They're just the ancient enemy's servants.**

**Liam4: Really? That's a coincidence. Except in my story, Aqua's a girl, and your dragon form's a boy. Lol.**

**Secret: Thanks, the prophecy took me a while to write.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wings of Fire**

Chapter 2

We stood by the entrance to the cave, saying goodbye to our guardians. I glanced down at my scales, trying to hide the green that swirled through them when I was worried. Even with my effort to hide it, Glory noticed and came over to me.

"Is the brave, scary Rainstorm worried?" she teased.

"Is the narcissistic, vain Glory concerned about someone else?" I shot back.

"Oh, come on, I am not either of those," she protested.

I gave her a knowing look, and we both burst into laughter.

"You'd better get going, Rainstorm," she told me.

I sighed. "Bye, Glory."

"Bye, Rainstorm. Good luck!"

_I'm going to need it,_ I thought.

"Can we take a break now? I'm tired and hungry!" Earthquake called. Everyone agreed with him, so we found a thick forest and landed within the trees, in case some of the minions found us. "Guys, I found a river. You thirsty?" Stormchaser asked. "A river? I'm going to swim!" Aqua exclaimed. She headed over to the river. Suddenly, there was a loud splash.

"What was that?" Ember whispered. Then, a large crocodile, easily thrice the size of me, reared up from the river. A deep, booming voice began to speak. "_I serve the ancient master. You are the dragonets who have come to kill him. I will protect my master. I will kill you." _

"I have an idea," Stormchaser hurriedly said. "Rainstorm, camouflage and use your venom. Everyone else, distract the crocodile minion thing!" We all agreed to his plan, so I took a deep breath, concentrating on camouflaging my scales. "I'm ready. Attack!" I said. My friends lunged towards the crocodile, blasting it with fire and Blizzard's freezing ice breath. I leaped into the air, trying to aim at its eyes with my fangs. Meanwhile, Aqua was raking her claws down the crocodile's back, Scorpion was stabbing it with his tail, Blizzard was breathing his ice breath, and everyone else was blasting it with fire. It wasn't enough to hurt the crocodile; my friends were just mere annoyances to the crocodile. Our guardians had said that you either had to have at least 10 full-grown dragons attacking the minions or a RainWing with venom to even have a chance at defeating the minion. Since we were only seven dragonets, I was the only chance we had to defeating the crocodile. Just then, the crocodile reared up, giving me a clear path to his eyes. _It's now or never, _I thought. I took a deep breath and shot my venom straight into the crocodile's eyes. As it crumpled into a heap, my friends exploded into cheers.

"Nice job, Rainstorm," Stormchaser told me. I tried to control the pink that flared up on my scales. "Thanks," I answered. Ember winked at me. I knew she had seen the pink in my scales. I rolled my eyes at her as my friends kept congratulating me.

Later that night, Ember and I volunteered for guard duty. "So, Rainstorm, I saw your scales turn pink when Stormchaser congratulated you…what was that about?" she asked, grinning.

"Shut up. I don't like him like that. We're just friends."

"That's what they all say," she said.

I rolled my eyes at her. "I saw you flying next to Scorpion earlier…what was _that _about?"

She ducked her head, embarrassed. "I don't like him like that!" she protested.

"That's what they all say," I mimicked her, grinning.


	5. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated much, I had to work on my summer project for school. I might not be updating regularly because I haven't exactly finished my project, so…yeah. Anyways, here's chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wings of Fire**

Chapter 3

"He won't wake up!" Ember cried worriedly. Ember and I had been on guard duty, so it was our job to wake the others up. Everyone was awake except for Scorpion.

"Try shaking him," Earthquake suggested.

"It's not working!" Ember wailed.

"I'll pour water on him," Aqua said.

It didn't work.

"Blizzard, try using your ice breath. Not on him, but near enough that he'll feel it. He hates the cold," Stormchaser told Blizzard.

That didn't work either.

"What's wrong with him?" Ember asked. She looked close to tears.

"I'm not sure. Looks like he's in some sort of coma," I answered.

"What do we do?" Ember demanded. "Is he going to die?"

"Look, we don't know, okay? We need to get a healer," Blizzard said.

"Where are we supposed to find a healer?" Ember asked.

"We're pretty far from all the kingdoms," I replied.

"No! He needs to get to a healer! Why are you guys not worried?"

"Because we are going to get him to a healer, okay? Relax!" Earthquake reassured her.

Ember growled worriedly. "Alright. Let's go. I'm carrying him."

"The RainWings are closest," Aqua said. "Let's go there. Besides, they have the best healers."

We took to the skies, flying towards the RainWing kingdom. I hoped that we wouldn't run into trouble. Of course, just as I thought that, we ran into trouble. An eagle about twice the size of Earthquake, the biggest of us dragonets, dove towards us from above.

"Minion! Scatter!" Stormchaser cried.

We all split up, veering away from the eagle. It let out a cry and folded its wings, claws outstretched, diving towards Stormchaser.

_No!_

I lunged towards him, knocking him to the side. He was safe, but now, I was the one the eagle was aiming for. The last things I saw were the eagle's talons. Then it was dark.

I blinked, slowly waking up. It looked like we were in a cave with a very high ceiling. Next to me were 6 dark shapes. I blinked again, and everything came into focus. My friends were the dark shapes next to me. "Guys?" I whispered.

"I'm awake," Ember replied.

"Me too," Scorpion said.

"Scorpion? Scorpion! You're okay!" Ember exclaimed quietly.

"Yeah, I'm okay. What happened?"

"We couldn't wake you up this morning. We tried everything. We figured you'd gone into a coma, so we were heading towards the RainWing Kingdom so the healers could take a look at you. On the way there, the eagle, one of the minions, ambushed us. I guess he captured us," I answered. "Is anyone else awake?"

"Doesn't look like it," Ember replied.

"I'm awake," Stormchaser said. "Where are we?"

"I wish I knew," I answered. "Looks like we were captured."

"How are we supposed to get out of here?" Scorpion wondered.

"Good question," Ember said. "I have no idea."

After a few minutes, everyone else woke up, and we began to plan how to get out of here. But in the middle of our conversation, a large, dark shape loomed out from a hallway.

_"Planning something, little dragonets?"_ the shape asked. It had a deep, hissing voice, much like the crocodile minion's voice. I realized that it was the eagle minion speaking to us.

"We're not planning anything," Earthquake growled, but I heard the fear in his voice.

_"You're rather convincing…to a piece of prey,"_ the eagle replied.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

_"You do a good job at sounding brave, little RainWing, but you're obviously terrified. To answer your question, though…well, I'm here under orders of my master. He wants me to kill you to end the prophecy, although I don't understand how 7 dragonets can kill him. That's what I want-to kill you. But I'm going to give you a few more minutes of terror. You can ask me anything in these few minutes."_

"How long will these few minutes be?" Aqua asked.

_"About 2 minutes."_

"What's your master's name?" Blizzard said.

_"Terador."_

Ember opened her mouth to ask a question, but the eagle stopped her, raising his wing to silence her.

_"It looks like your 2 minutes are up, little dragonets. It's time to die._"

The eagle let out a battle cry, leaping into the air and diving towards us, talons outstretched.


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wings of Fire**

Chapter 4

_**In the last chapter…**_

_The eagle let out a battle cry, leaping into the air and diving towards us, talons outstretched._

"Look out!" Earthquake cried.

I ducked to the side, camouflaging myself as the eagle struck. I saw Scorpion climbing on its back, stabbing at its neck with his tail. It didn't seem to do anything except annoy the eagle.

"Scorpion, aim for its eyes!" I heard Aqua shriek.

"I'm trying!" Scorpion snapped. "He's too fast!"

I scrambled to my feet, only to be knocked down again by a sweep of the eagle's wing. Hissing at it, I leaped into the air, dodging the eagle's wing again. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Blizzard, Earthquake, and Aqua following me. Ember and Scorpion were attacking the eagle. But where was Stormchaser?

"Stormchaser!" I called. "Where are you?"

There was no response.

"Stormchaser?" I repeated, louder this time.

At this point, the others had noticed, too.

"Where is he?" Blizzard asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" I hissed. "Aqua, Earthquake, can you guys please help find him? Blizzard and I are going to go help Ember and Scorpion."

Aqua and Earthquake both nodded and darted into the shadows.

"Let's go," Blizzard said.

I nodded and followed him to the eagle. When we were close enough, Blizzard opened his jaws and blasted the eagle with his icy breath. I camouflaged myself again, melting into the shadows. While the eagle was distracted by Ember and Blizzard, I quickly flew over to Scorpion.

"Listen, Scorpion. I'm going to go distract the eagle. Meanwhile, you fly above his head and when I give you a signal, you stab him with your tail," I whispered quickly.

"Okay, but what's the signal?" Scorpion asked.

"I'll turn my tail bright yellow," I replied.

Scorpion nodded and ducked behind the eagle.

"I bet you can't catch me!" I called to the eagle.

"_Where are you?"_ it hissed. _"I will find you."_

"That's right, try to find me, you big lazy excuse of an eagle," I taunted.

I glanced up at the eagle's head. Scorpion was hovering above its head and was waiting for my signal.

"Do you need to see me to catch me? Can't you find me with me voice? Maybe I'll give you a hint," I yelled at the eagle.

I turned my tail bright yellow. "Go, Scorpion!" I shouted. As I watched, Scorpion swung his tail towards the eagle, piercing the top of its head, its weak spot. The eagle screeched one last time and fell to the ground. I landed next to it, checking if it was alive.

"It's dead!" I called up.

The others all landed next to me.

"Where are Aqua, Earthquake, and Stormchaser?" Ember asked.

"Aqua and Earthquake are looking for Stormchaser," Blizzard explained.

"But where did they go?" Scorpion asked.

"I don't know. We need to find them! What if something happened to them?" I said.

"We're here!" I heard Stormchaser call.

"The eagle knocked me out into the hallway with his wing," Stormchaser explained. "I couldn't get back in the room because the eagle knocked something over, blocking the doorway. When Aqua and Earthquake got to the door, they helped me unblock it. We got in here right after the eagle died, it looks like."

"Was there a visible way out of this place in the hallway?" I asked him.

"I didn't really check, but it doesn't look like there's an exit in this room, so it's probably there," he answered.

"Well, let's go and look," Aqua said.

"I found something!" Earthquake yelled. We all rushed over to him. We'd been searching the hallway and the other rooms for ages, but we hadn't found an exit.

"There's a weird looking piece of wood here, and it looks like it fits in this hole over here," he said.

"Let's try putting it in," Ember suggested.

It slid in easily, but nothing happened.

"Try twisting it," Stormchaser said.

I grasped the piece and twisted it to the right. Suddenly, the wall seemed to move as a boulder, which was what we thought was a wall, rolled away. It opened up to a cliff overlooking a lake.

"Where are we?" Blizzard asked as we peered over the cliff.

"Good question," Aqua murmured.

"Maybe it's Mirror Lake," I said. Mirror Lake was one of the largest lakes in Pyrrhia, nestled in between some of the tallest mountains in Pyrrhia.

"In that case…we're closest to IceWing territory, meaning that we need to fly south to get to the center of Pyrrhia, where Terador is supposed to be," Ember said.

"We've got a long way to go," Scorpion murmured.


End file.
